


Spanked By Her Students

by IcdKoffie



Series: Lolidom [2]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Lolicon, Mild S&M, No Sex, Power Swap, Shoujo-ai, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Chie wanted to punish Satako and Rika, but they end up punishing her. And if Chie was being honest with herself, she loved every second of it.





	Spanked By Her Students

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about Chie being spanked silly by two of her students. That is all.

School was finally over after an exhausting day, and Chie and two of her students, Satako and Rika, were cleaning up.

“Why do we have to clean up?” Satako, who was sweeping the floor, whined.

Rika picked up a crumbled up piece of paper from the floor and threw it in a trash bag. “Yeah, it's not fair!”

Chie looked back at them. “Oh c’mon, it's not that bad. We'll be done before you know it!” She returned to cleaning the chalkboard.

Her class was always a mess because all the younger kids would throw things and spill drinks.  
Satako and her “accomplice” Rika were some of the worse offenders. Today, Satako got the bright idea to leave a lot of gum on everyone’s chair, and Rika helped her. It took the class hours to get rid of it.

Satako knocked the broom on a desk. “Yeah right! This is gonna take all day!”

Chief grumbled and turned around. “Well Missy, maybe if you didn't stick gum all over the damn place, you wouldn't have to be here.” 

The girls gasped and pointed at their teacher. “Uh oh! Teacher said a cuss word! Teacher said a cuss word!” they laughed.

Dammit, she should've have been more careful. But these spoiled brats were causing her to lose her patience. Now they were gonna tell on her to the principal.

“Oh, shut up!” Chie yelled.

They laughed louder.

“Wow, you have a potty mouth!” Satako said.

“Why is your mouth so dirty?” Asked Rika.

These two would make anyone swear.

Chie sighed. “Look, I'm sorry OK? Now get back to work so we can get the heck outta here.” She walked to the front of the desk, leaned over, and started to wipe it down.

When she was wiping the desk, she felt someone slap her buttcheck outta nowhere. She didn't wanna admit it, but it sent a cold chill down her spine.

She turned her head to see who it was. “Satako! What the hell was that for?!”

She giggled and spanked her buttcheck again, harder this time. “You have such a potty mouth! We should punish you!” She slapped her buttcheck for the third time.

Rika crept up on her and gave her other buttcheck a slap. “You need to be spanked!” She slapped her butt twice. “You must be really mad at us!”

Chie was! She knew these two were double trouble, but to actually spank her? After today, they were really gonna get it; for far too long, she has been too lenient with them. Now they were brave enough to give their teacher a rough, good spanking.

A rough, good spanking…?

It was a shameful thought, but Chie liked being bossed around by her students. That was probably why she didn't discipline them unless they did something over the top, like today. On many days, they'd walk all over her, and while she enjoyed being talked down to, but she wanted them to literally walk all over her. She wanted them to pull on her hair, spit on her, and call her all kinds of names.

“Does our bad teacher liked being spanked by her naughty students?” Satako asked while slapping her buttcheck with force.

Oh god, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Their hard spankings were sending shock waves through her body, and she couldn't stop shivering. Her panties were damp, her nipples were hard, and her clit was throbbing. She had to bite down on her lip to suppress her moans.

“I bet she does!” Rika said. “She likes it when we team up to spank her dirty butt!”

They were just taunting her, but they were right. As their spanking turned more forceful, her breathing turned more shallow and her panties became so soaked that she wanted, needed to take them off.

So they could give my wet pussy a little tap, she thought.

One of them, probably Satako with her bad self, lifted her dress.

Chie gasped.

“What kinda panties are these?” Asked Rika. “Your butt is showing!”

“None of your business!” Chie yelled. “You're too young to know!

“Oh, oh, oh, I know!” Said Satako. “My mom has a lot of these! I think she said they were called… thongs?” She laughed.

Her mom was teaching her about these kinds of things?

“She marries around a lot, so if you have a thong, you must get around a lot too!” She laughed louder.

Chie wished; she hasn't gotten any in years. “That's not true!”

Rika chuckled. “You have panties that show your butt! That makes you a whore!”

Being called a whore while she was being punished was one her favorite things. “No, it doesn't!”

“Whorish whore!” Satako gave her exposed buttcheck a hard slap.

“Nasty teacher!” Rika spanked her. “Bad role model!” She gave her another spank.

Your teacher has been bad, Chie thought as they gave her raw butt the spanking it deserved. With her dress pulled up, it was now skin against skin, and their slaps felt even more pleasurable. Something told her to wear a thong today.

Her body couldn't take being spanked with such force anymore, so Chie cried out as her juices spilled on her inner thighs and the floor.

She was trying to catch her breath. “I…”

They let go of her dress. “Ew, did you just pee on yourself?” Satako asked. “That's so gross!”

“I didn't know some adults needed potty training.” Rika said.

Chie turned around. “I did. I'm sorry.” She bowed.

Rika handed her her rag. “Clean it!”

She got on all fours and took her sweet time to clean her mess up. She stuck her butt up on purpose so they could spank it again.

“Boy, are you slow!” Satako lifted her dress up and spanked her buttcheck with a ruler.

Oh, now this was what she needed! The ruler was much harder than her hand, so Chie’s body really felt every single hit. Rika started spanking her with a ruler too, and it didn't take long for her walls to tighten and for her to spill her juices again.

“AHH!!” She screamed.

“Ick, did you just pee again?” Satako asked. “How many drinks did you have?”

“You must have a weak bladder,” said Rika.

“Oh well, just keep cleaning.” She ordered.

Chie sighed. “Yes, ma’am.” She speeded up the cleaning as they resumed spanking her.

They were gonna be here all damn day.


End file.
